Beautiful
by Joydrop
Summary: DarkxDai. Daisuke has an interesting dream.... companion piece to Stutter.


- Beautiful -  
  
  
  
  
This is the companion piece to 'Stutter', I guess o_O Um, enjoy? *runs from homicidal bishounen*  
(who would've thought Dark could be so dead(ly) serious? O_O;)  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.... Dark?  
  
Hey.  
  
Daisuke turned, blinking a little in the blackness. It was pitch black, with no visible light  
source coming from anywhere, but he could still easily see the lanky figure in front of him.  
  
Where...?  
  
A dream.  
  
.... Oh.  
  
That made sense. After all, you couldn't exactly see yourself just standing in front of you.  
Even if Dark wasn't really him. But he was. Sort of. Daisuke was getting a mild headache.  
  
A dream? He didn't usually have dreams involving Dark. Sure, on occasion when the thief wanted  
to show Daisuke something or tell him something in particular. Daisuke had always assumed that  
Dark dreamt.... well, whatever -- he was a little afraid to ask, really -- while Daisuke dreamt  
about rabbits, Riku-san, Hiwatari-kun.... Hiwatari-kun....  
  
That's right.  
  
Why? What is it, Dark? Daisuke stepped up closer to the other boy, brow furrowed in slight worry  
as he forgot his train of thought about his classmate. He concentrated on Dark. Dark looked   
serious. Dark never looked serious. Serious is what Hiwatari-kun looked like. Dark was nothing   
like Hiwatari-kun.  
  
The taller boy remained silent, amethyst eyes trained on amber. Daisuke frowned faintly before  
blinking a bit in surprise as Dark suddenly stepped closer to him, long arms unfolding from his  
sides to envelop the redhead. Daisuke gave a soft noise of surprise, remaining still in the   
warm embrace.  
  
D... Dark?  
  
Sshh. Remember, this is just a dream. Gentle hands slid down his back, the soft material of his  
black shirt shifting over suddenly heated skin. Daisuke let out another quiet noise, blinking  
wide, unsure eyes.  
  
This was... Daisuke felt hot. Like how he'd felt when he first transformed into the purple   
haired bishounen who was about to turn his life upside down. The little hairs along his arms and  
the back of his neck were standing and those hands.... Heat danced over his bare back and  
Daisuke was dimly aware of the sudden fact that his shirt seemed to have mysteriously vanished.  
.... just a dream.  
  
The heat moved, searing down along his sides and he gasped, closing his eyes. Darkness covered  
his vision as a wet warmth covered his lips. D-Dark....  
  
Sshh. Dark's voice was gentle, affectionate. It made Daisuke almost melt and he wobbled slightly  
in Dark's grip before blinking his eyes open to the blackness as he was laid on his back  
slowly. It's alright, Daisuke.   
  
Soothing. Warm.  
  
I'm here.  
  
But Dark--  
  
It's alright. You're alright.  
  
Daisuke relaxed, trusting and submissive. Dark....  
  
He couldn't imagine a world without darkness. Daisuke had never been afraid of the dark as a  
child. Heights either. Maybe that's why the younger kids had always called him strange. He  
just didn't see why you needed to be afraid of them. Heights.... you could escape to high  
places. Hide in a tree from your mom when she calls you to bath, crawl up on the roof to  
try and see how far into the city you can spy on. An escape. Darkness.... darkness could be  
an escape as well now, Daisuke supposed, but he had never used it for that. Darkness was   
comforting. It surrounded you, and protected you.  
  
Dark....  
  
Daisuke gave a cry as Dark entered him. Hot.... it was too hot. I'm going to suffocate to   
death....  
  
Breathe, calm down. The pain will only last a moment. It's alright Daisuke, it's alright.  
  
Why couldn't he be like Dark? He was always there when Daisuke needed him -- well, when he  
_really_ needed him anyways -- and was always so strong. He knew what to say, how to stroke  
your hair just right, how to whisper away your troubles. Daisuke felt safe. He felt warm.  
He felt surrounded.  
  
Daisuke was panting softly as he drove himself into Dark's body. The body underneath him   
arched, strong hands dancing over his back. I'm going to suffocate....  
  
Calm down. It's alright, it'll be over in a moment. Calm down Dark, it's alright.  
  
Why couldn't he be like Daisuke? He was always smiling, always laughing -- well, most of the  
time anyways, you can't be happy _all_ of the time -- and was always so strong. He knew what  
to say, how to cheer you up, how to hold your hand. Dark was wanted. He was on fire. He was  
real.  
  
Sshh. Calm down. You're beautiful and I love you. It'll only hurt another moment. Sshh.  
  
I love you.  
  
I want you.  
  
Sshh.  
  
Daisuke panted quietly. Slowly, he opened heavy eyelids, and the shadowed and dark shapes of his   
bedroom greeting him.  
  
A dream....  
  
Dark.  
  
Just a dream....  
  
Hiwatari-kun.  
  
About ice....  
  
That's right.  
  
Ice so cold it burns....  
  
That's right.  
  
Good night, Daisuke.  
  
Good night, Dark.  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
Well, this was even weirder than the last. *sweatdrops* This one was written around 'Beautiful',  
by Joydrop.  
  
' if I was beautiful like you  
oh the things I would do  
those not so blessed would be crying out murder  
and I'd just laugh and get away with it too  
like you do  
  
if I was beautiful like you  
I would never be at fault  
I'd walk in the rain between the rain drops  
bringing traffic to a halt  
  
( chorus : )  
but that would never be  
that would never be  
'cause I'm not beautiful like you  
I'm beautiful like me  
  
if I was beautiful like you  
I'd be quick to assume  
they'd do anything to please me why not  
I see their reaction when you walk into the room  
  
( repeat chorus )  
  
if I was beautiful like you I'd have so many friends  
all fighting for my time to be the next in line  
so if I hurt one I wouldn't have to make amends  
  
that would never be  
that would never never be  
'cause I'm not beautiful like you  
I'm not beautiful like you  
I'm not beautiful like you  
I'm beautiful like me '  



End file.
